The Silent and Strong
by LoneWolfPack
Summary: Cato/OC Basically Prim wasn't chosen. Meet Kayla reaper the female tribute that has been chosen. srry i suck at summaries. first time. PLEASE REVIEW! :p
1. Best day of my life NOT

**Hey I'm Raven, this is my first story, so please write honest reviews. I know how annoying author's notes are making you think 'Oh a new update!' and then disappointing you so ill never write one without also posting a chapter. By the way I do not own the Hunger Games or any of Suazanne Collins' ideas or characters. Hope you enjoy! :P**

I crouched silently on the branch of an oak tree, one of the few things left from the time before Panem, as I waited for Katniss and Gale make their way past the electric fence. I always waited for them to enter before heading into the woods. They didn't know about me and I planned on keeping it that way. I watched as Katniss pulled out her arrow and shot a squirrel. A bit of jealousy swept through me. I couldn't use a bow and arrow to save my life. I took comfort in the fact that at least I'm good with a knife. After they went to their retreat, I crept out of the shadows and started to hunt. I shot three squirrels and a rabbit. When I came across a blueberry bush I hungrily ate some.

'store up, this is all you'll have today,' I thought to myself. I took off towards home,as I ran, someone yelled,

" Kayla! "

'who could that be?' I wondered . No one here really knows me. I turn around and see Prim.

" Hey Kayla, I came to give you this, " she held out some cheese. Of course , it's reaping day after all. But Prims the only one who even cares about me in this district, and she's the only one I trust.

" Thank you so much Prim! Hey do you what time it is?"

" about an hour till the reaping. Why?"

" Shit!" I yelled. My dad is going to kill me, almost literally! He'll be up in 15 minutes! I wasn't supposed to be hunting and he might be up by now! " Thanks Prim, gotta go!" And with that I raced off.

* * *

><p>Cautiously, I opened the front door and looked inside. Good. He wasn't there. I quickly made my way to the stairs.<p>

'SHIT!'

" Well look at the nasty little scum, it finally decides to show it's ugly face." Sneered the man who is my 'father'.He walked slowly down the stairs towards me with a knife evident in his hand. I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm. " Now, now, that's not very polite." He ran the knife down my arm, causing a line of blood to appear. I winced. That_ Man_ noticed and smiled, " awww, does it hurt? TOO BAD! This is what you get for disobeying your father! Just then, a siren could be heard, signaling that it was time for the reaping. My father let go of me, and I raced out the door and towards the square. I got there just in time. I ran to the 15 year section. Our escort Effie trinket went on and on about how great the capitol was in her annoyingly peppy voice. "This year's female tribute is, Kayla Reaper!"

I am Kayla Reaper and this is my story.

**Please Review! :P**


	2. Oh isnt it just joyful

**I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters.**

I stood there in shock, but quickly walked to the stage, a mask of indifference on my face.

"and the male tribute is… Peeta Mellark!" A boy who I faintly recognized as the baker's son came out of the crowd. " Any volunteers?" Effie cried out.

Silence.

I didn't expect anything different. No one cares about me and well no one wants to risk their sorry butt for Peeta. The Mayor then went on to reading the speech about the capitol. The time in the Justice building went by quickly,seeing as I had no visitors. We then boarded the train. When we sat down for dinner, Haymitch kept babbling on about some nonsensical thing.

"Shut up you old DRUNK! " I yelled when I reached my breaking point. Every one stared. " You can't bother to stay sober for once can you! This is why district 12 never has any hope, they're underfed and have a freaking useless drunk for a mentor!" I then got up and stormed off to my room. I then took out my anger on a poor pillow. The feathers came flying out. I then heard a knock on the door. Crossly, I opened it up. "What" I all but screamed. It was Peeta.

"I just came by to see if you're okay."

"DROP THE FREAKIN ACT PEETA! ITS STUPID! WE BECAME ENEMIES THE SECOND OUR NAMES WERE PULLED!"

"God," he muttered and walked away.

I slammed the door shut still fuming. "Let's be friends," I imitated in a high pitched voice. "Idiot" I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

*Nightmare*

"You worthless piece of shit!" yelled my father as he smacked me. " You killed your mother and made your brother leave! You are fat, ugly, and worthless!" I sobbed as he smacked me again and again. What did I do? I never even met my mom.

"STOP DADDY, please stop!"

"Why should I? Huh? You deserve this, each and every hit!"

*End*

I woke up with tears streaming silently down my face.

'Crap' I thought. Tears are a weakness in the games, they can't show. I got up and looked in the mirror, brushing my hair while waiting until I could calm down. Eventually the redness went away and I got dressed in the clothes laid out for me on the dresser. When I walked to the table, everything was deathly silent. Ignoring them, I filled up my plate and walked back to my room with it. After I finished eating, I walked out to watch the replay of the reapings with everyone else. I took notice of three people, a large, muscled male from 2, a sly looking girl from 5, and the male from district 11. I like the look of the girl from 5, she looks clever enough to survive. We were told that we would arrive in the capitol the next day and went to eat dinner. It was "pleasant". I went to bed and drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**Please Review.**


	3. Crap

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters.**

The second the train stopped, it was swarmed by the citizens of the capitol. Barbarians. Peacekeepers came and escorted us into the building to meet our prep team. The minute I entered the room, it was like hell descended upon me. They were all chattering at the same time saying things like Ooooh what pretty hair and What happened to your arms!

"Gaaahh!" I yelled. They all immediately shut up. Before you start up and, and please don't, can I at least know your names.

"I'm Steph" said one with black hair Red eyeliner and gold intricate lines going down her arm in a swirling pattern.

"I'm Elana" the one with green hair, gold eyes, and black eyeliner.

"And I'm Sienna" practically yelled a woman with silver skin, bronze hair, and purple eyes.

They then set to work chatting aimlessly. When they finished they yelled "JULES" and in came my stylist. She had short brownish hair, neon orange eyes, and a whitish eye shadow. She then blind folded me saying that she wanted to make what I would look like a surprise, I was a little wary but let her do it anyway. After she finished messing with my hair, she slid a dress of my head that felt like silk, a rare fabric in district 12. When she took the blindfold off and led me to the mirror, I was amazed. She had died my hair a perfect mixture of orange, red and yellow, making it look like the color of fire. As for my dress, it was a black one strap dress that when I move would shimmer the same color that my hair was. She then told me to put on a pair of black heeled boots.

I walked to the chariot and got on next to Peeta. Clearly I had gotten the better stylist, he had a black suit and cape on and his hair was died black. The second the chiot started moving, the front half was lit up in flames. Peeta somehow seemed unaffected, so I did my bests to keep my cool, but I w9ndered why he wasn't worried even the smallest bit. We made the circle and I blew kisses and waved to the spectators. They went wild screaming my name and cheering. When we ended up at the president's mansion, there was a huge feast awaiting the tributes. I warily watched the president, who was filling the room with the scent of blood and death. N one else seemed to care as they gorged on the\ rich capitol food. Even the career districts didn't get this quality food. I took a few bites and found it to be delicious. It was a good meal, but I just couldn't seem to enjoy it, so I didn't eat much. After the feast, we went back to the training center. When we got there, I decided to explore the building. On the roof, I found a nice spot to sit and stared at the scenery.

"Hey," came a voice. Startled, I turned around and saw the district 2 boy, Cato I think they said his name was.

"Hi," I replied wondering why he was up here.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," Okay now this was getting kind of creepy. We sat in a comfortable silence until Cato sighed "So what did you leave behind."

"No one. You?"

"My parents and friends"

"Oh, so what was life like in district 2?"

"It was kind of dull sometimes though, it was like a routine, Wake up, train, hang out, go to bed. Pretty much every day. What about district 12?"

"It was hard we barely ever had enough food and I had family problems."

"What kind of family problems?"

"My day, he was abusive," I could feel myself about to cry. Cato put his arms around me and I felt safe and secure for the first time in my life. Sad huh?

"Kayla?" I turned towards him and his face was closer than I expected.

"Yeah?" I breathed. He leaned forward and then his lips were on mine, I put my arms around his neck. It was unlike anything I've ever expected, sweet and caring but passionate. Then he broke away and stood up, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"No, we can't do this, I'm too dangerous." And with that, he all but fled back into the building.

"Cato!" I called after him. I sighed. Why is my life so freakin messed up? Why?

**Sorry for the shortness. Next one will be longer. If u like it/ love it review. If you hate it review. So basically review!**

**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V**

**PLEASE!  
>l<br>****l  
>V<strong>


	4. Its actually a decent day for once

**I don't own The Hunger Games or Suzanne Collins ideas or characters. I wish! =D But thanks for reading this. Please review!  
>-Raven-<strong>

I woke up sleepily to my way too bubbly escort.

"It's time for training Kayla!" she practically yelled. I wanted to slap the cheeriness out of her fucking idiotic head but instead, I groaned and got up. The outfit set out for me was nothing special I noticed after taking a scalding hot shower. Hey! There were a lot of buttons, don't look at me like that! Walking down to the Training center, I saw Cato, but when our eyes met, he quickly looked away. I didn't let my hurt show but it was there. I went to the archery station first to see if I could get any help, but in the end the trainer just said you got no talent kid, and I walked away. I then went to the knot tying station, which I did fairly well at and could now set many snares. One I excelled at was the one where when someone steps inside the loop, the get pulled up into the air by their feet. By then training was over for today and we all went to our rooms. I flung myself onto my bed and fell asleep within I woke up it was almost time for dinner. I sighed and went to eat with everyone because Effie just _had _to insist on eating together. Ugh. Dinner was uneventful, but I was thankful to get out of that blasted room. The tension was _way _too high in there. That night I fell asleep quickly.

Suprisingly I woke up before Effie came into the room and as I was putting my hair up in a ponytail, about to go downstairs, Effie burst into the room screaming,

"Kayla get your ass down here you're going to be late!" To say I was startled at her language and non-peppy attitude would be an understatement. I stared at her in shock. "Oh, Good morning!" she said back in her cheery mood and she walked out of the room. God I'll never understand her. I finished putting up my hair and ran down to the Training center. I was super early. Grr… There was a four lettered word called hell coming to Effie later. I went over to the hand to hand combat station and started sparring with the instructor. I creamed him to say the least. After that I went to the edible plants station and after studying the plants for a while, I aced the test. People were now starting to come through the doors of the Training Center and going to stations. I couldn't give away my talent with knives, so I went to the climbing station and climbed different walls for the rest of the day. I have to admit, I got pretty good at it, I beat the record. As I was walking back to my room, I ran,literally, into Rue.

" Oh, sorry about that," I apologized.

"it's fine, she replied. We walked to the eleventh floor talking to each other the whole time. She's really intelligent.

"Hey Rue," I called as she walked down the hallway to her room.

" Yeah?" she called back turning around and walking back.

"Alliance?"

"Sure, see ya!"

"Bye!" Walking away I felt great. I know that she'll be a good ally.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up and got ready, heading downstairs, I saw the red haired girl from district 5. She had been pretty good in training. I walked up to her.<p>

" Hey, do you want to be part of my alliance? She looked at me oddly.

"You want me to be a part of your alliance?" she asked as if amazed that I had even asked her.

"Well… Yeah," I said.

"Okay!" she almost yelled sounding overjoyed. "Who else is in it? I'm Fleta by the way." she asked.

" I'm Kayla. Just Rue from District Eleven."

"Cool."

"Come on then." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the Training Center. "Rue! Come over here!" I yelled. She came over. "This is Fleta, Rue. She's a part of our alliance."

" Hi I'm Rue!" she said excitedly to Fleta.

"Hey" Fleta said kindly to her.

" So where do you want to train?" I asked them.

" How about Camoflauge?" Fleta suggested tentatively.

"Yeah!" Rue shouted jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok calm down Rue," I said laughing at her antics. I looked over to see Fleta laughing too. "Let's go."

We went to the station and Fleta seemed to have a talent for camoflauge. How did you get that good I asked her after we had finished training for the day.

" I don't know, it just comes naturally," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool. See ya!" I said to her when we reached the fifth floor.

Bye!" she called.

Saying goodbye to Prim when we reached her floor, I walked to my room thinking about my new alliance and how we were going to survive the Games.

**Please Review! =P I really need to know if i should continue this story! Thanks to ladylove1335 for reviewing! The more you review, the better i write! =D  
>-Raven-<strong>


	5. Interviews and Plans

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of Suzanne Collins ideas or characters sadly. During the interview Ceaser is bold and Kayla is in italics. Thanks! Plz Review! =D**

*Nightmare*

I'm running through the woods trying to escape my pursuer. A knife flies past my head. I start to climb up a huge oak tree. Then a knife hits me in the small of my back. I fall to the ground lifeless. A tall muscular man comes out from the shadow smirking at me. He then sets me on fire leaving my body to slowly burn to ashes.

*end nightmare*

I wake up in a cold sweat breathing quickly.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare," I kept telling myself. I shakily got up and took a shower. I threw on some seats and a t-shirt and went to meet my stylist.

"Wow, I said in awe looking at myself in the mirror. I had a strapless black dress that with fire emblems on the hemline, neckline, and on the end of both sleeves. My hair had red and orange highlights, and I had black heeled combat boots on. "Thank you so much Jules!"

"Oh it was nothing," she tried to wave it off but couldn't conceal the pride in her voice. We walked to the stage and I got there just as they were calling my name. Ceaser Flicker man looked weird as always, but he's a nice guy, he tries to encourage and support the tributes. I sat down in the ornate chair in front of him.

"**So Kayla how old are you"**

"_I'm 13"_

"**Really. Wow you look so old. Isn't that right?"** The citizens of the capitol roared. ** "So how do you like the capitol so far?"**

"_It's great. The food is amazing!" I said acting bubbly and cheerful._

"**That's great. So how are you planning to win the Hunger Games Kayla?"**

_That's for you to find out isn't it? _I asked innocently. The audience cheered and screamed'

"Kayla, Kayla!" Just then the buzzer rang.

**Well good luck then Kayla. **And with that I left the stage.

"You did amazing Kayla!" Jules screamed.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Awww. How cute, you blushed."

Nuh uh!

Yuh huh!

Nuh uh! And with that I stuck my tounge out and walked away

"Yuh huh!" Jules called after me. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the elevator. I got out on floor five

and knocked on Fleta's door. She opened the door looking a little sleepy. I felt a little bad waking her up but I dragged her up to the eleventh floor anyway and got Rue. I then towed them to my room.

"What's this about?" Fleta asked.

"We need to discuss our plan for the arena tomorrow. I was thinking that we would snatch one thing from the cornucopia if possible and then meet up and get the hell out of there."

"I can't run that fast," said Rue.

"Ok then how about you find a safe spot out of the cornucopia and wait there for Fleta and I if she's coming to the Cornucopia." Rue nodded.

"I am," Fleta confirmed

"So we're good?" I checked

"Yep'" they choiroused

They then left and I slowly drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**Sorry about the shortness. I promise the next one will be longer. Plz plz plz Review! =P**


	6. The Arena Hurray! Not

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I just had mouth surgery so ill be updating more, especially if I get reviews! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks to: ****Thesecret8thhorcrux and Palie of Strawberry Princess for their reviews! =D I don't own the Huger Games, only my characters.**

**-Raven- =P**

*The next day*

Yawning, I walked down the hallway towards Jules room. She had asked me to come down mearly in the morning to get me ready for the arena. I walked into her room and saw her bouncing up and down on her bed in anticipation.

"Okay! Let's get started!" she said cheerily. How can someone be so freakin cheerful in the morning is beyond me. "Here's your outfit!" She yelled as she handed me it. It was a black long sleeve shirt with black,long, warm stockings, and a tight fitting parka. I quickly got dressed into it and she put my hair into a crown braid. I was ready for the arena.

* * *

><p>I stepped onto the plat form and waved to Jules as I was lifted into the arena. When I reached the surface, I looked at my surroundings. We were in a field surrounded by a forest and off to the side there was a field full of strange plants. I made eye contact with Rue and Fleta and pointed towards a section of the woods. They nodded in response. We all (the tributes) stood still in our plates for 60 seconds, otherwise a bomb would go off.<p>

"Ladies and gentleman, let the 74th hunger games begin!" boomed Claudius Templesmith's voice over the loudspeaker. The second the bombs were disengaged, I raced towards the cornucopia, grabbed a back pack and some knives, and dashed into the woods towards Rue with Fleta right behind me. Together we all ran until we reached a suitable climbing tree. We clibed uo onto a long wide brach and looked at what we had managed to grab from the cornucopia. I had managed to grab a sleeping bag, three knives, a canteen full of water, and a water purifier. Fleta had grabbed a lighter, poison, food rations, and another canteen of water.

"Can I see one of the knives?" Rue asked.

"Sure," I said handing it to her. Fleta and I watched as she cut off a piece of wood and started to shape it. She then took a rubberband out of her hair and strung it onto the forked stick. '_Smart'_ I thought. _' she put a rubber band in her hair so that she could make a slingshot when in the games.' _When she was done, she gathered up some rock and put them in one of the bags that we had split the food and water into. The other bag was filled with the sleeping bag and other supplies. I had two of the knives while Fleta had the other one. We stayed there for the rest of the day figuring out what to do until the anthem started playing and the capitols symbol appeared in the sky. 11 tributes had died in the bloodbath. I silently mourned their deaths, they hadn't deserved to die like this. I was relieved to know that Cato hadn't died, but that was to be expected, he was a career and he wasn't stupid. I mentally reprimanded myself, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. He was the enemy… right? I wasn't sure anymore what to think or feel about him. I mean this had to be some stupid crush, but it felt like more than that. With those last few thoughts I fell into a deep sleep.

**Cato POV**

We all sat watching the anthem play, when the faces of the dead tributes came up I anxiously watched the screen and was relieved when I saw that no one from district 12 had died. I mean I could care less about Peeta but Kayla on the other hand, I did care about. I felt the need to protect her and over the past few days I've come to a conclusion. I love Kayla Reaper.

**Please review! The more reviews, the more I feel inspired to write the story! **


	7. I think I love you

**Hey again thanks to emilyroorose for their review and hopefully there will be many more to come. Enjoy!**

**-Raven- =P**

**Kayla POV**

I woke up, wondering where I was. In a daze I sat up and looked down. I almost screamed but I remembered that I was in the Hunger Games right before doing so. Rue and Fleta woke up soon after. We pack up the sleeping bag and ate a bit of food before heading out. We didn't know exactly where we were headed, but we tried to avoid any other tributes, our goal being to survive until the final 5 and then splitting up. Although even after that point if we saw one another, we would help out, unless it was the final 3 because we didn't want to face off against each other. We wandered like that for a few days. Then one day, the canon sounded and we could hear the helicopter nearby. Quickly, we ran in the opposite direction, but it was too late, the killer had caught sight of us and started to chase. A knife came whistling by my ear and embedded itself in Rue shoulder. She cried out in pain.

"Rue!" I yelled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" she yelled back but I could see the large amount of pain that she was actually in. We continued running until a boy that looked about 16 stepped in front of us and I recognized him as the boy from district ten. We were forced to stop. Behind us was the boy from district one. We were trapped. Soon the other careers came and surrounded us. I saw Cato staring at me with worry in his eyes. Rue pulled out her slingshot and Fleta and I pulled out our knives. We may lose but we sure as hell will at least die fighting. The boy from ten came at us first, charging at us with a knife in his hand. I quickly disarmed him and stabbed him in the chest. The canon sounded. My first kill. The careers tightened their circle around us. Suddenly they all charged, Cato hanging back. The sound of canons continued to boom as the fight continued. I would bet that the audience was loving this. Eventually it came down to the girl from district two (Clove) and I. we battled it out, but she was quickly gaining the upper hand with her strength. She eventually disarmed me and held the knife to my throat. Right as she was about to slit my neck, she got a surprised look on her face and coughed out blood. The canon sounded and I looked at my savior. It was Cato. My cheeks heated up.

"Thank you," I said and ran over to check on Fleta and Rue. First I checked Rue's pulse. Nothing. She was dead. Holding back tears, I walked over to Fleta and kneeled about to check her pulse. Her hand shot up and grabbed my arm, her breathing labored.

"Kayla, Please win the Games for Rue and I. And Please don't forget about us." She requested desperately.

"Fleta, I could never forget you guys. And I will win the Games now, for all of us." I replied.

"Thank you." She sighed and closed her eyes. The boom of a canon could be heard in the backround, but I barely recognized it as I silently wept over my dead friends. Cato came over and held me as the tears continued to spill.

"Shh… It's okay Kayla, it's okay" he comforted. I buried my head into his chest and we stayed there for a while until we had to move for the helicopter to pick up the dead bodies. As we took shelter in a nearby cave, I came to a realization. I loved Cato.

**Cato POV**

I sat there and watched her as she slowly fell asleep. I stayed watch all night until she woke up in the morning. When she took watch while I rested.

When I woke up we ate some of her food and sat there in a companionable silence. I figured this would be the best time to break it to her.

"Kayla…"

"Hmm?" she murmered.

"I wanted to get this out before I die or something, so here it goes." I took a deep breath. " Kayla, I think I love you."

**Plz review! =D**


	8. Feelings said and Peeta's death

**Thanks to all who reviewed and read this story! I really appreciate it I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But seeing the Hunger Games movie inspired me!(I saw it Friday around 7:30.) Also, I saw this question on the web about how many people wanted to slap Katniss to put some sense into her during the book. Just wondering what you guys thought. By the way... A couple days have passed since the careers were killed and they have been surviving on plants( thanks to Kayla) and hunting animals(thanks to Cato). I don't own the Hunger Games. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**-Raven =) =P**

I sat there looking like a deer in headlights. I mean sure I was pretty sure that he cared for me but I never thought that he would say that he loved or cared for me out loud. Especially now, during the Games. He started to look really nervous like he was cursing himself for saying that to me. He must have thought that I didn't feel the same way because of my silence. Finally being coherent enough to respond, I threw my self at him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I love you too Cato!" I said. He sighed in relief.

"Thank God."

"But we can't both go home. What'll we do?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way so that we can both go home. No one will stand in our way. Not even the District 11 male." I sighed and snuggled up against him, making a list of the tributes that were dead.

District 3 female

District 4 male

District 5 male

Both from District 6

Both from District 7

Both from District 8 (Cato had told me that the female had been making a fire and they killed her)

Both from District 9

Both from District 10

Both fom District 1

District 2 female

District 3 male

District 4 female

Rue

Foxface

I wanted to cry at the last two. 18 people down and 2 more to go (not including Cato and I) The people left were:

Thresh

and Peeta

Shit! Peeta's still here! If Cato or i killed him, District 12 would never forgive me! I mean they probably already hate me for falling in love with Cato, but I'm probably not beyond redemption.

"Cato! We're in the final 4!" I yell-whispered.

"Hah. Told you that we would make it. Do you know who's left?"

"Yea. Thresh and..."

"Who!"

"Peeta" I sadly whispered.

"Look Kayla, I promise I won't kill him. _But i can't promise that for Thresh..._" He said grinning maniacally at the end of that.

"Okay..." I said still sad at the thought of Thresh dying.

"Kayla. Thresh is just an obstacle in the way of us getting home."

"I know but still..."

"Look. I already promised about Peeta, but Thresh won't hesitate in killing us and i won't just stand back and do nothing while they just sit wherever they are already plotting our demise.

I started crying.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to be back home wandering the streets of District 12 and..."

He wiped my tears away and kissed me to silence me.

"The only way for that to happen is if they are dead. I won't kill Peeta, but I will kill Thresh who is our toughest competitor out there. Okay?"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta POV:<strong>

I wandered around the forest starving and parched. I stumbled across a bush full of dark-colored berries. Thankful for this miracle, i stumbled over to the bush and picked some. I stuffed some in my mouth and swallowed, then blackness overtook me and i felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>

I heard a canon go off in the distance and winced. I didn't want either of them to die and i was pretty sure that it was Peeta who had just died seeing as Thresh could easily find food here and Peeta wouldn't be able to overpower Thresh. It was now down to the final 3.

"Time to move out" Cato said, interrupting the trance i had been in, " Time to head to the Cornucopia."

**Sorry for the shortness, i will be updating later to day. Also, I'm so sorry Peeta lovers for making him die! I'm thinking of making a Peeta/OC. After reviewing this story I realized that Cato was WAY to OOC so if you want me to make another Cato/OC that's more on character just let me know.**


	9. The Hunger Games are finally over

**I don't own The Hunger Games!**

**- Raven =) =P**

We gathered our things and headed out, prepared for the final battle that would seal our fate. As we ran, there was a howl in the near distance. We picked up our speed, and ran for our lives, knowing that it could not be good news. When we reached the Cornucopia, we climbed up it, just in case the howl we heard was some form of wild dog. Thresh came running into the clearing and we got a good look at what was chasing him. It was some hybrid the the Capitol must have created. But the huge shock was when i looked into one of their eyes. It was Fleta's eyes! I screamed bloody murder. Cato put his hand over my mouth to stop my screaming.

"Shhh… they'll find us. What's wrong?" He whispered. But it was to late. They had found us. Half of them made their way to the cornucopias and tried to get us. But they couldn't get up.

"Their eyes!" I whispered even though there was no use in whispering any more, " Their the eyes of the other tributes!"

"No way…" Cato said unbelievingly but when he looked closely at them he saw it too, "this can't be happening."

Thresh sprinted for the cornucopia and climbed up with the mutts snapping at his feet. When he got up he stalked towards us. When he reached us, he said, "You were the little girl's ally, right?"

"Yes," i whispered, "I was."

He grabbed me and put his arms around my throat.

"You let her die! You let the little girl die!" he roared.

"I'm sorry! Believe me, I didn't want her to die! Or Fleta! I promised to win for both of them!" His grip on my throat relaxed. he let go of me and stepped back.

"Ok then. Win for them." he said and then threw himself off the cornucopia.

"No! Thresh!" I screamed but it was no use the mutts had ripped him to pieces. The canon went off signifying his death. I ran to Cato, threw my arms around him, and started to cry. " He didn't deserve to die like that!" I kept repeating. He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me the best he could, before i remembered something. "Cato…" i whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"We're the last two." I said another wave of tears coming.

"I won't kill you." he said.

"But you might be forced to…" I said

"I won't," he said with finality.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Capitol:<strong>

People were screaming, standing outside the presidents house for him to let both of them win. He feared that they would revolt against him. Grumbling angrily, he stepped out onto the balcony.

"Fine! I will let them win, but this will not happen again! UNDERSTOOD!" he shouted over the roar of the crowd. They became silent and all nodded their heads. Still angry, he stepped back inside and called Seneca to tell him to allow them to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Arena:<strong>

As we stood there in each others arms, the loud, booming voice of Seneca Crane resonated throughout the arena and the mutts left.

**" Ladies and gentleman may i present to you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Kayla Reaper and Cato Charoite"**

We stood their in shock and then Cato spun me around and kissed me roughly and full of passion.I kissed back with just as much intensity. We were going home and we could be with each other! The helicopter came and Cato grabbed onto the ladder, not letting me go. He wouldn't let anyone touch me and they had to sedate so that they could treat our wounds. (mine from when the careers attacked and his slight scratches from being out in the wilderness.) When they were done i sat in the hospital bed i had been treated on, when suddenly someone burst into the room looking for me.

"He's attacking the doctors! Demanding they tell him where you are! Please come quick. I got up and raced after her to his room. I saw him strangling one doctor and rushed in. I threw myself at him and he dropped the man, enveloping me in his arms.

"No one will ever take you from me again." He said fiercely, " I won't let them."

**Do you want me to make an epilogue or sequel? (in the sequel they would be in the quarter quell) or do you want me to end it here. Plz let me know in a review by pushing the magical button near the bottom of the page!**


	10. Epilogue

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!I will be publishing the sequel soon as long as nothing comes up. I don't own the Hunger Games. T_T **

**-Raven =) =P**

We had been given a few days to recuperate after the arena, and Cato and I had been around each other almost non-stop.( They didn't dare to separate us after what had happened to the doctor.) Today was the day of the recap of the Games and the interview with Caesar. My stylist put me in an black t-shirt that had a picture of flames on it and black shorts. Then my hair was put into a high ponytail, some make-up added, and I was sent out to face the capitol audience. When I walked out onto the stage, Cato was already there. I made my way over to the couch and leaned onto Cato, him automatically wrapping his arms around me. The whole audience went "awwwwwww".

**(bold= Caesar)**

_(Italics= Kayla)_

_(_Underline= Cato)

"**I know, aren't they just too cute." **The audience cheered in agreement. "**So how are you doing after the Games?"**

"_I'm so happy that I won because I can be here with Cato!"_ I said excitedly because I knew that I had to watch my attitude and what I said since we were an exception to the rules and Snow must not be happy.

"**What about you Cato? **Cato leaned back and got more relaxed. He also knew that he had to watch what he said.

"Well, to be honest, I'm thrilled that I brought pride to my District and that I can be here with Kayla."

"**We all are. We were so happy when it was announced that you were both coming home."**

"_May I say something?"_

"**Sure. Go ahead."**

"_I just wanted to thank all of the people who supported us and say that I am so grateful for your support." _The audience cheered.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later the interviews were finally over and we walked off stage. We were finally going home.<p>

* * *

><p>We did the victory tour and I ended up moving to district 2, but I would be mentoring district 12. We thought that we would be safe.<p>

**We were wrong.**

**Sorry about the shortness. I will be writing a sequel. I'll post it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
